


'You will be happy, together.'

by adutchfangirl



Series: SuperBat A/B/O [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other, Pregnant Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Same-Sex Marriage, SuperBat, Superfamily (DCU), Top Clark Kent, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adutchfangirl/pseuds/adutchfangirl
Summary: Clark calls his mom because the Alpha has an announcement to make.





	'You will be happy, together.'

**Author's Note:**

> :)

It took a long time before Ma picked up her phone. Clark was used to calling her multiple times because she often didn’t notice that the phone was ringing. Finally, after phone call number four, his mother picked up the phone.  
‘Hello, this is Martha Kent speaking.’  
Clark smiled when he heard his mother’s warm voice. He suddenly felt guilty for not calling her sooner.  
‘Hey ma, it’s me.’  
‘Clark!’ Answered his mother quickly. ‘How are you? Your voice sounds hoarse, are you sick?’  
The Alpha sat down with a smile on his face. ‘Don’t worry about me, you know I never get sick.’  
‘Can’t blame a mother for being worried.’ Replied Martha. ‘If you’d call me more often I wouldn’t worry all the time.’  
A sigh escaped Clark’s mouth. ‘I’m sorry, you’re right. I’ve just been busy with work and… Ma?’  
It sounded like something just shattered. ‘Please tell me you didn’t just fall.’ Added the news reporter with a frown on his face.  
His mother chuckled at the other side of the line. ‘No, no. I didn’t fall. Unfortunately though, I can’t say the same thing about my coffee mug.’  
‘Was it the one dad bought for you?’   
‘Yes, that ugly thing! Now I can at least throw it away without feeling guilty. But enough about me Clark, how are you? You said something about work?’  
Clark stared into his living room. ‘Yeah, uh, work. I had a barbecue with some of my coworkers last Friday, so that was nice. Lois celebrated her birthday. Bruce came along too..’   
His hands were getting sweaty, perhaps he should just say it.   
He took a gulp of air.   
‘Ma, about me and Bruce.’  
‘Yes dear? What is it? Did something happen? Wait, is Bruce alright?’ Panic colored Martha’s voice. Clark knew his mother loved Bruce with every inch of her heart.  
Clark laughed nervously. ‘Ma please, calm down. Nothing’s wrong, we’re... getting married.’  
Martha didn’t reply. The only thing Clark could hear was the ticking sound of his watch. After a couple of seconds, Clark pressed his cellphone ever harder against his ear, waiting for a reply.   
‘You-You’re getting married.’ Repeated Martha with a small wobbly voice.   
Clark’s eyes sparkled and his mouth curved into a smile. ‘I am,’ whispered the Alpha. Another moment passed, but Clark didn’t say anything. He simply waited.   
‘Son, I’m so, so happy for you two.’ Said Martha. Her voice was soft, like she was on the verge of tears. ‘You two w-will be happy together.’ She was crying.   
Hearing his mother say those words brought tears to Clark’s eyes as well. They would be happy together, Bruce and him. It was such a simple statement, but it was all Clark wanted. His relationship with Bruce might be challenging from time to time, but in the end, they would be happy together.   
That’s all that matters.  
The reporter chuckled while he wiped away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. ‘I was so nervous when I proposed that Bruce thought I was getting sick, because my scent was going up and down so much.’ He didn’t even know why he was saying that.   
His mother chuckled softly too. ‘Who cares about that dear, in the end, the only thing that matters is that he said yes.’  
‘You’re right.’ Answered Clark.   
His mother giggled. ‘I still can’t believe it. My son is getting married! I’ll have to come to Gotham!’  
‘Wait, what?’ started Clark, but his mother continued talking.  
‘Yes Clark, I must help you to pick a suit. And Bruce needs help too of course! Do you think he’ll want a dress or a suit. Well, knowing Bruce it’ll probably be a suit don’t you think?’  
‘Mom,’ Said Clark with humored voice. ‘slow down please. We don’t even know the date yet. And I’m pretty sure Bruce is still processing this, so don’t you dare to scare him off with your own wedding dreams.’  
Martha laughed. ‘Okay, okay. I won’t do that, but I’m going to call your fiancé.’   
His fiancé. Clark couldn’t stop smiling. He was going to get married, to Bruce Wayne.


End file.
